It Was Always You
by Tasumi Castrogiovanni
Summary: Castle finally plucks up the courage to ask the lovely detective Beckett out. They have a great time, but then disaster strikes. The team has to solve a murder. Romance, friendship, crime, and Lightsaber battles ensue. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

After a hard day's work of catching murderers (well one,) Richard Castle and Kate Beckett walked from Kate's desk towards the elevator. Kate pushed the down button and stood staring at the silver doors as they slid open. Beckett had that annoying feeling of someone watching you. Castle was, in fact, staring at her, but she decided to ignore it. Not five seconds after deciding this, she turned to him; the feeling of eyes on her was making her itchy.

"What, Castle? I can feel you staring at me. What is it?"

Castle looked baffled that she knew he was watching her, and he stood there, mouth slightly open. It was a few moments before he spoke.

"I was- well, I don't know. Well, I do know. I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight. Stay awhile, hang out, you know." His words were staccato and he cleared his throat.

They got out of the elevator and walked out onto the busy sidewalk in front of the 12th Precinct.

"Oh Castle, I would like to, but I don't want to intrude on your family time with Martha and Alexis." the detective replied, politely.

"Oh, it's no bother. Alexis is finished school and went up to the Hamptons with a bunch of friends. My mother is off visiting some long lost friend in Florida. I'm lonely now that they're gone, and I would be happy to have you over. Even if they were here, they wouldn't mind if you came over. Oh wait, Dr. Motorcycle Boy will get mad." Castle replied, a smile faded from his lips as quickly as it came.

"Oh, right I didn't tell you: I broke up with him on Saturday. Things just weren't working out. He was always busy, I was always busy, and so we never really had much time for the two of us." Kate explained the situation quickly and vaguely so Castle wouldn't ask any unnecessary questions.

"Beckett I'm so sorry." Castle gave her a genuine look of concern.

"No, it's alright."

"So, would you come over for dinner?" He smiled.

Kate couldn't resist that adorable smile.

"Oh, alright! So, it's 5:40 right now. I'll be over around 7. Is that okay?"

"That would be marvelous."

They smiled at each other one last time, and then separated. Castle turned to look at her discreetly, but she was trying to do the same thing. They turned pink, looked away, and kept walking. Beckett hailed a cab to her apartment, but Rick walked to his; it wasn't far.

* * *

><p>Back at Kate's apartment, she flopped down on her big comfy sofa. She giggled to herself at the thought of having a date with Rick. She closed her eyes for a second, then lifted herself off the couch and went to get changed. She had to look beyond pretty tonight. This was Richard freakin' Castle!<p>

"Goodness, why is he so handsome?" she asked aloud as she threw open her tall closet doors.

It was ten of 6 by the time Richard unlocked his door, and threw it open, to reveal the pigsty inside.

"Oh, shit. I forgot. Poker got a little wild last night. Dammit, I hate cleaning."

After 20 minutes of intense cleaning, Richard sat down, exhausted, and let out a deep sigh. He then got up and went to get changed. He knew Kate would look gorgeous tonight, so he wanted to impress her by looking great, too. This was Katherine freakin' Beckett! He scrubbed himself down in the shower and shaved every last bit of stubble on his face. He put on his favorite slacks, favorite button-down, nicest sport coat, and a tie that brought the whole ensemble together.

_I really am ruggedly handsome. She'll be begging to stay the night. _With this thought, he winked at his reflection and checked his watch.

"Oh damn, it's five of 7. I should go check if I have anything in the fridge to make us dinner. Otherwise, we're getting take-out," he said aloud, practically to the door frame.

Beckett looked at her father's watch on her wrist. She let out a quiet "oops." _It's five of 7 already? I should have left by now._

She was so consumed in putting on her makeup that she lost track of time. After putting the finishing touches on her mascara, Kate turned and looked at her reflection in the full length mirror that hung from the left closet door. Four-inch Devil red spike heels, black jeggings, a red, low cut, button-down, silk blouse. She topped it all off with a red clutch (which concealed her small handgun, just in case.) She walked out of her apartment, locked the door, and went to the building's doors that led outside. It was a warm night in late May, too warm for a jacket, and there was a slight breeze. She hailed an empty cab and got in.

_What a great night._ Kate smiled to herself as the bottoms of buildings flew by.

There was a sharp knock at the door. Castle stood up quickly when he heard the knocking. He straightened out his coat and sauntered to the door. He slowly opened the door and Kate stepped into the luxurious place Castle only described as modest and simple. They exchanged hellos and a small hug.

_Hot damn. She looks gorgeous and she's all mine for the night. Sweet!_

_Wow, he is…hot….and ruggedly handsome, as he says._

Rick already had the ingredients out for their dinner. "You can just sit right at the counter. I'm going to make us some broccoli and chicken stir fry. I've been told by many people it is exquisite."

"Let me guess, those many people are Martha and Alexis."

"And my poker crew!" He replied defensively. They both snickered quietly.

A bottle of wine sat in a small pail of ice. "Here we go, California Cabernet Sauvignon, perfectly chilled. Would you like a big glass or a very big glass?" Rick asked with his usual flirty half smile, his right eyebrow arched.

"Whatever floats your boat, Cas-" she almost called him Castle, but they were outside of work, calling him by his given name was more appropriate. "Rick."

"Well, my boat is floating fine, just because you are here." A broad smile came to his face, and set down her glass, now filled less than an inch from the top. "And might I say, you look astonishing tonight."

"Aw, thanks, Rick. You really know how to charm a woman."

"Oh, so it's working? Maybe after we finish off this bottle, I'll break out another." He winked and then started preparing their meal. "Maybe two "Derrick Storm" promotional shot glasses and a bottle of Jameson whiskey."

Kate laughed and bit her lip, slight sarcasm came to her voice when she spoke, "Oh, yes, Castle. That sounds lovely."

She took a taste of the wine as she slipped her gaze away from him. She set the glass back down and slowly spun her stool around, examining the loft she had only been in two or three times. It was a great place, beautifully decorated, but still had a friendly, homey quality. _Maybe I should write a bunch of best-sellers and get myself a place like this._ Kate turned back and took a sip of her wine.

"So, Rick, where did you learn to make this "exquisite" stir fry? Are you a naturally good cook?"

"I was a scrawny 15-year-old, scouring newspapers for any job I could qualify for. (My mother always made me pay for everything myself.) First job I could get was delivery boy for this little Chinese place, Wu's Kitchen, which was right down the street from my house. The cook there took a liking to me and taught me a few things when I wasn't delivering egg rolls and low mien." Castle explained, with a smile.

" I can't imagine you as a teenager." Kate said, laughing.

Yet, Kate _could_ imagine a teenage Richard Castle, or Richard Rodgers, before his writing career took off. She could see him: tall and skinny, with short, but shaggy dark hair, and a vocabulary developed beyond his years. His blue-gray eyes were shining as they do to this day.

"I was not as popular as you might think. Yes, I had a fair group of friends, but I wasn't Mister Super Jock, whom everyone loves. I was one of the smart kids. The only thing that kept me from being a total geek was the fact that I was the starting freshman quarterback, then freshman year ended, and I ended up as third-string quarterback sophomore year. I quit after that, because no one cares about third-string." There was a slight pause. "Enough about me. What did you do in high school? Tell me while we eat."

Rick had finished plating their meals and was carrying them over to the dining table. He had artfully fixed the meal on their plates in a way chefs might on a television competition, or at an expensive restaurant.

"Wow, Rick, I'm impressed," Kate said as she sat down in the chair he pulled out for her. "I hope it tastes as good as it looks."

"Oh, trust me, Kate, it tastes better than it looks. Now, hold on, I forgot utensils and the bottle of wine."

Kate nodded and took a big gulp of wine as he walked away. He came back with everything a moment later, his wondering about her high school years slipped his mind, and he settled in his seat across from her. They began eating in an awkward silence. Kate silently agreed with Rick that it was a great dish. She downed the remains of her wine and slid her hand across the table to pour another glass, but he stopped her.

"No, no, Kate, allow me. You're the guest, I am the host, so you will not exert your energy pouring wine," the writer said with a sweet grin, as he filled the glass close to the top.

"Oh...thank you, Rick. This food is amazing, by the way." Kate responded, grinning back at him.

"Kate, I have known you for so long, yet I don't know you. I mean, _really_ know you. Yes, I know about your mother, your father, your reason for joining the force, but that's some pretty deep information. I don't know any basics. Like, what's your favorite color, sport, band, actor, etcetera.

"Well, Rick, I've been pondering the same things about you."

"You start, ladies first. What is your favorite color?"

"Hmm…my favorite color…navy blue. You?"

"Easy. Red. Favorite actor?"

"Harrison Ford. Goodness, was he great as Solo or what?" A shy smile was creeping onto her face.

"Yes, he was, and of course he was a great Indy. Now here's something you wouldn't expect, no one ever does: My favorite actor is Joe Pesci. You cannot resist his wit in My Cousin Vinny and he was fantastic as Tommy De Vito in Goodfellas.

"Oh I love My Cousin Vinny! 'Perhaps the laws of physics cease to exist on your stove. Were these magic grits? Did you buy them from the same guy who sold Jack his beanstalk beans?'" Kate quoted Vinny Gambini, and her accent was almost perfect. They both laughed for a good five minutes.

"What's your favorite movie?" Rick asked, finally catching his breath.

"Forbidden Planet, although I love Star Wars, too. What's your favorite?"

"I love the Star Wars series and Serenity"

"Serenity? Is that the one with Nathan Fillion?"

Richard gasped, "You've never seen Serenity? I've dressed up as a space cowboy at least 3 times for Halloween."

Kate laughed "I'm joking. I've seen it twice. You know, you kind of look like Captain Reynolds."

"I've been told. Though, I'm much better looking." Rick grinned at Kate over the top of his wine glass.

"So, space cowboy, what's your favorite singer or band? I love U2, always have, always will. I wanted to marry Bono for the longest time." Kate said with a sheepish smile.

"I met him once, he wanted me to sign his copy of Gathering Strom. He's a very friendly man." Kate's jaw dropped, and Rick laughed at her. "Ah, anyway…I, personally, feel like you can't go wrong with the classics: the Beatles and the Rolling Stones all the way."

"Well, yeah, I don't think you could find a soul that doesn't like the Beatles or the Stones!"

"That is quite possibly true, Kate." Castle replied. A minute passed and he spoke up again, smiling, "My guilty pleasure band is Panic! At the Disco."

"Oddly enough, Panic! is one of my guilty pleasure bands, too. Them, and…oh, I don't wanna tell! You'll laugh!"

"I won't! Promise."

"Adam Lambert."

Kate's eyes were wide and she used her hand to conceal her face in shame. She looked through her fingers at Rick, looking for signs of laughter. His face was twisted in a goofy expression, almost in pain. He was trying to hold in his laughter just as she was trying to hide her shame, both poor attempts.

"Okay, I'm letting you laugh. You look like you're going to either explode or piss yourself." Kate started laughing along with him.

They continued to laugh and talk about Adam Lambert, Panic! at the Disco, the Beatles, and the Rolling Stones. After they were finished eating, Rick invited Kate to come sit on the couch and chat. He decided to clear the table when she left. She walked over and sat at one end, placing her glass on a coaster on the low table. He followed close by, wine bottle and glass in hand. He filled both glasses yet again, and sat towards the middle of the couch, turned slightly in Kate's direction. They were about twenty minutes into a deep in a discussion about the Beatles, when Richard stood up, crossed the room, dimmed the lights, and set his orange iPod into the dock of the large stereo.

"What are you gonna play, Ricky?" Kate hiccupped; the wine was finally catching up with her.

"Something."


	2. Chapter 2

_"What are you gonna play, Ricky?" Kate hiccupped; the wine was finally catching up with her._

_"Something."_

* * *

><p>Rick walked towards her, took her now empty glass out of her hand and placed it on the table, and slowly pulled her to her feet. He led her away from the sofa to the open space near the stereo. One hand was around Kate's waist and the other held her hand gently aloft. She draped her free hand over his shoulder. He let go of her hand for a moment to reach back and push the play button. The well-known voice of Paul McCartney flowed through the dimmed loft. They swayed carelessly in the empty space between the living room and kitchen.<p>

_"Hey Jude, don't make it bad._

_Take a sad song and make it better._

_Remember to let her into your heart,_

_then you can start to make it better."_

Kate looked into Rick's blue eyes and smiled. "Richard Edgar Castle, always trying to charm the ladies."

"I only aim to please and charm one particular lady. She's tall, thin, gorgeous, has brown hair, and brown eyes. She looks like a model, but takes down bad guys like Han Solo. She is the most beautiful woman I know and will ever know. (And I know plenty of women.) She's intelligent, brave, clever, persistent, and dammit, makes me so tongue-tied I can't even use better words to describe her. I'm a writer, for cryin' out loud. I spend every day with her, and don't get tired of that. She is my muse. My one and only. I cannot explain my ecstasy as I hold her and dance with her. I love you, Kate Beckett. I have since...God knows when. When we first met, I was arrogant, still am at times, but I just wanted you for your body. After I followed you around a bit and got to know you, I became less of an ass and less sex-crazed as I was months before. I wanted to get to know the real you, not just your body. It took me this long to do that, but that is one small reason why I stuck around for so long. I'm drawn to you. Like a moth to a flame. Like a kid to a candy store. Like a Guido to a tanning bed. I always wanted to be with you. When I watch you walk out of the 12th with Josh, I wished it was me you were walking out with. When I was going to the Hamptons with Gina, I wished I was going with you."

Rick's eyes were shining, and he let out a gentle laugh. Paul McCartney sang his last line of "Hey Jude" as Rick finished pouring his heart out to Kate. He was taking the music legend's advice and finally letting Kate Beckett into his heart. He moved her hand onto his shoulder and placed his on her waist. Paul's illustrious voice was replaced by a younger one along with the light strumming of an acoustic guitar.

_"When the world gets too heavy,_

_put it on my back._

_I'll be your levy._

_You are taking me apart like bad glue on a get well card."_

"Oh...Richard...I-I..." she let out a sigh, "Rick...w-wow. I can't...believe...that's h-how you feel. I was hoping you felt something like that, though I never quite imagined you would say it like that," she stopped for a minute, trying to find the right words. "I dumped Josh for reasons other than the fact that we didn't see each other often enough. Rick, I wanted to be with you, and the only way I could even have a slight chance at that was to break things off with Josh. It was obviously a good decision. I love you too, Castle. You're witty, charming, handsome, and just a little goofy, but I love that."

Kate grinned, now realizing what song was playing, "Did you purposely put these two songs together?"

"Nope, it's just a coincidence." Rick's smile was a wide as it could be.

She interlocked her fingers behind his head, and gazed into the blue-gray eyes of the writer for a split second before squeezing her own brown eyes shut and lightly touching her lips to his. She started to pull away, but resisted herself and pressed her lips against his once more, adding pressure with each second they locked lips. Slowly, their lips parted, giving way to a deeper, more intimate kiss. Kate's hand occasionally combed through Rick's dark hair and he gently twirled a lock of her light brown waves. The kiss was concise. Kate pulled away from the kiss and instead pulled him into a hug. Their love didn't need long-lasting kisses or anything beyond that. They were comfortable enough just being in each other's arms, slightly moving to the song's increasing tempo. Both Rick and Kate's lips moved soundlessly.

_"It was always you falling for me_

_Now there's always time calling for me."_

The guitar played its last notes and a new song took its place. The two lovers had their eyes shut and heads rested against one another. They stepped back with a jolt as familiar electric guitar chords and a heavy drum beat blasted out of the speakers. They laughed, and Rick grasped Kate's hands and swung their arms wildly. It was almost like they were young again, like five-year-olds at a wedding, like the flower girl and ring bearer dancing ridiculously without a care in the world. Both sang along, not concentrating on whether they sounded like Beyonce or a cat stuck in wet cement.

_"All the small things_

_True care, truth brings_

_I'll take one lift_

_Your ride, best trip_

_Always, I know_

_You'll be at my show_

_Watching, waiting_

_Commiserating"_

Their dancing became crazier and more dangerous. They were laden with wine and, of course, poor coordination is what you get from just enough alcohol. Richard spun Beckett in a circle almost four times, and her hand slipped from his. Alcohol and dizziness are not a good combination. She stumbled backward and flipped right over the arm of the couch. Castle ran around the couch and knelt beside her, one hand against the back of the couch, the other brushing her hair out of her face. She was smiling and still singing along.

"So, you're okay?" Rick asked impatiently.

Kate was now giggling, "Yes, I'm perfectly fine. How about that whiskey?"

"I think you have had enough to drink, Kate," his voice was stern, but he was smiling.

"Aw Rick, just one shot, please." She whined like a kid and kicked off her stilettos.

"Fine! One!"

One became two, two became four, and four almost became six before Rick stopped Kate. She was rocking at a pace that made him uneasy. He led her from the counter to the couch once more and he tried to have a conversation with her. He was swaying a bit himself and his words were slurred a bit, but it takes longer for alcohol to have a large effect on men. He had turned the music up a bit louder.

"_Say what you mean._

_Tell me I'm right._

_And let the sun rain down on me._

_Give me a sign,_

_I wanna believe_

"Did I ever tell you how I came up with the name for Jamezon Rook?" she shook her head lazily. "Well, I was havin' trouble figurin' out a name, so I sat down with my laptop and a bottle of that," he pointed to the whiskey. "After…two shots and…a three page Word document of names, I looked at the bottle and came up with Jamezon. I forget where Rook came from. I think it kind of juss popped into my head."

Kate's only response was a giggle. He laughed back at her. She looked at him seriously for a second and said, "Waz so funny?"

"You are."

"Why?"

"I dunno."

They fell into a fit of laughter again. Kate turned onto her back and stretched across the entire couch. She rested her head on Rick's lap, and he stroked her hair. They sat in silence for what seemed like ages, but was a half an hour. Beckett then looked at her watch. She sat up too quickly and colorful spots blurred her vision.

"Oh, shit, iz almost eleven. You probably want me out soon," she said to Rick.

"No, I don't care how long you stay. You can stay the night if you wish," he didn't want her to leave.

"Is this an invitation to have sex with you?"

"I dunno, do you want it to be?"

She grabbed the nearest and biggest pillow and hit him with it, and he yelped in mock-terror.

"Spare me, please, I'm defenseless!" She hit him again.

"It's on Detective Beckett!" Rick reached for a pillow, but Kate knocked it out of his reach.

"Too slow, writer boy!" She laughed manically and skipped away, hiding behind the kitchen counter.

Rick picked up a pillow and scanned the vast room. He didn't see where she went because he had taken his jacket and shoes off. This was now a battle of epic magnitude. He crept around the kitchen counter and saw her kneeling there, waiting to pounce. And she pounced quickly. She hit him over the head with her pillow and they both rolled onto the tile floor. They sat up and started hitting each other rapidly.

In the midst of the battle, Rick cried out, "Wait! Stay right here, I have an idea!"

As he trotted into his office, he passed the stereo. He halted at the stereo. He turned the volume up again and changed the song. The song selection was a bit different. There were no lyrics, just a tune known to just about every person on Earth. It was the main Star Wars theme by John Williams. Leave it to Castle to have that on his iPod. Kate's laughter mingled with the horns as the song played. Rick walked into his office and emerged moments later holding two Lightsabers. One was blue, the other was red.

"You get red," Rick said with a goofy grin. "The next song to play is "the Imperial March, just for you, Darth Kater."

"Darth Kater? Really? That's the best you have, Luke Dorkwalker?" She paused and grabbed the lit up sword, "Yeah Dorkwalker was pretty bad, too."

"Yeah, it was," Rick replied. "Prepare to lose!" He tapped her on the shoulder with the blue saber and ran away.

"You ran away! Are you chicken?" Kate pranced after him, yelling "Luke, I am your father!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Totally switching it up on you guys! I had a little writer's block, but I broke it down with the mighty pen! So...if you have any friends who happen to be Caskett and/or Castle fans, you'll suggest they read this, right? Aw thanks, you rock! :D alright I think I'll shut up now...enjoy! please leave reviews:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Rick Castle ran into his bedroom, Lightsaber in hand, and Detective Beckett on his heels. He climbed up onto the soft mattress and stood on it with his blue sword ready. His blue eyes held a hungry look, like a lion searching for prey. Kate stood outside the room, back against the wall, with her eyes closed. She was a kid again, in second grade, the only girl tough enough to play with the boys.<p>

_Normally, I go over a guy's house to have dinner and possibly hook up. With Castle, it's unpredictable. We are just two big kids tonight._

She smiled to herself and peeked into the room. Rick was in a ready position, waiting for her to strike. She hopped into the door way.

"So, we meet again, Darth Kater," Rick said, coolly.

"Come to the dark side, Luke," she raised her eyebrows.

"Never!"

Kate lifted herself onto the bed, and Rick stepped back, closer to the mahogany headboard. She made a move as if she was going to attack, but stopped short, feigning the move. He stepped back in slight fear, tapping his heel against the headboard. Their eyes locked in a thirty second stare down before he lunged at Beckett, his blue Lightsaber coming in contact with her red one.

They went back and forth, their light up, plastic swords colliding in midair. Kate made another fake move and made contact with Castle's left side. He dropped his Lightsaber onto the bed and it rolled to the floor with a thud. Kate threw her arms into the air in victory and did a short victory dance. Rick crashed down onto the bed and lay on his back. She let her Lightsaber fall to the floor near his and then fell her knees by his chest. She sat back on her heels and they looked at each other, breathless, laughing, and grinning widely.

"Castle...that was awesome...we should have...Lightsaber fights more...often," Kate gasped.

"I know...right? That's what I...was thinking. Maybe one day we...could have one big...epic duel with Ryan and...Esposito...," Rick responded, attempting to catch his breath.

Beckett leaned backwards and flopped down onto her back, her feet near Castle's chest. They remained there for a few minutes to get their breathing back to normal. It would have been silent, if Castle hadn't put the Imperial March on repeat. Beckett got up, walked out of the room, and shut the iPod off. She came back in and knelt on the bed by his waist once more.

"Why'd you turn it off?" he asked, gazing up at her, quizzically.

"I dunno. Got tired of it," she replied.

Kate leaned over him and kissed him briefly. He cocked his head to the side, as if to say "That's it?" He put his large hand on the back of her thigh and pulled her leg over his body. He wrapped his arms around her waist. The childish antics were over, and the sparkle of fun had disappeared from their eyes, replaced by a gleam of desire and love. She put her hands on his broad chest and kissed him. She lifted her lips from his just enough to get out a few words.

"I love you, Rick."

"I love you too, Kate."

Richard pulled Kate's hips closer to his, their lips meeting again and again. Whatever worries that swam through their minds were now distant. They only thought about each other and the moment they were sharing. Their light, sweet kisses soon transformed to deeper, more passionate ones. He pulled Kate's hips closer to his, their lips meeting again and again. Whatever worries that swam through their minds were now distant. They only thought about each other and the moment they were sharing. Their light, sweet kisses soon transformed to deeper, more passionate ones. Rick was on the last button of Kate's red blouse when a noise came from the living room.

"Uh oh. That's my ringer for the Captain, so there must be a body." she informed the confused writer.

"Well...then...let's go," Castle said, distraught that his night with Beckett was ending so soon. "What times is it?"

She checked her watch. "12:35. Don't worry Castle, we can do this again sometime. For right now, we must focus on the dead body, and not each other's," she told him, seeing a slight frown form on his face.

They climbed out of bed and Beckett buttoned her shirt up. They went into the living room, put on their shoes and Castle put on his jacket. Kate checked her phone ad saw that it was, indeed, a murder. Rick quickly ascended the stairs to Alexis' room. He emerged with a black sweater for Kate. He assumed the temperature would have dropped significantly since she arrived.

He held it out to her, "Here you go. It's Belongs to Alexis, but she barely wears it. It's most likely chilly out, so you'll need it."

"Thanks, that was really thoughtful. Now come on, we just need to get a cab."

"Already on it," Rick whispered, phone to his ear. "Yeah, it's Castle..."

They walked quickly out of the apartment to find a cab waiting for them. Castle tipped the doorman and said his thanks. He had called to the front desk for the doorman to hail a taxi. Kate told the driver where to go, and they arrived just as Detectives Ryan and Esposito did. Rick paid the driver, and turned around to see the two buddies standing side by side, with sly grins spreading across their faces.

"What?"

"Oh, bro, don't even gimme that shit. You know what," Esposito said, still grinning.

"Yeah, come on. You're looking sharper than usual and Beckett's looking sexier than usual-"

"Bro, Jenny?" Javier said to the Irishman.

"Dude, what about her? She's my fiancé, yes. Does that mean all other women are ugly trolls? No. I'm just saying." Kevin said, defensively.

"Yeah, true. Back to Castle-" They turned back to Castle, but he slipped away towards the crime scene.

"Detectives!" Beckett called, "Get over here!"

"Yes, boss," they said in unison.

When they approached the scene, Beckett started to explain it. "Vic's name is Arianna Zimmerman, she's 37. She was found by her 15-year-old son, Sean Jr., over there," she pointed to a sobbing teenage boy who was holding a wailing toddler. The father was next to him, crying and cradling a sleeping baby. "She also has a 5-year-old son and an 11-month-old daughter. Arianna was shot three times: once in the hand, once in the stomach and once in the head. She fell from that window," she pointed to the only open window. "Lanie, got anything else?" They moved into the apartment building and found the victim's place.

"Mhmm, but have _you_ gotten anything? Perhaps with that handsome author," the ME raised her eyebrows.

Detective Beckett smiled, "I'll tell you later, right now we need to stay on task. Plus, it's a long story."

"Alright, girl you better tell me everything! So the victim was in her apartment, alone. She was shot in the hand, as you can see by the bloody handprints left here," she pointed to the door frame of the master bedroom. "Here," she pointed to the wall. "And here." The final print was on the window sill.

"Alright, continue."

"Looks like she put up a fight; this place is trashed. So, I'm guessing she fought, was shot in the hand, fought some more, was shot in the stomach, fought just a little more. Then she was shot in the head, and probably fell out the window. I say she wasn't pushed because it's a large window and our victim was approximately 5' 2'." Lanie finally said. "Oh, I just felt like a detective saying all that!"

Kate snorted "Great job, Doctor Detective. How about time of death?"

"Well, wait. Here's the kicker: the baby girl was in the master bedroom the whole time. Mrs. Zimmerman had tried to get to the child before she was shot. See the blood splatter? Here are the three knuckleheads," Lanie said, "Hey there, Castle." He waved to her.

"Neighbor down in 36B heard screaming around 12:10. He said it sounded," Kevin checked his notepad, "like 'No, she's not your baby. Get away, she's not yours. No no no!' and quite a few gunshots. He decided to call the cops."

Javier explained further, "This neighbor, Lars Rockwell, is a good friend of theirs. The father, Sean Sr., and two sons were over because the baby, Lily, was crying more often than usual. Arianna sent them over there to give them peace. They were there for only 10 minutes when they heard the disturbance. They sent Sean Jr. out to investigate. Sean Sr. decided to follow in case it was still dangerous. Both saw that their door was hanging off its hinges."

Ryan picked up, "The kid looked inside to see the killer. (CSU is getting a sketch from him now.) The guy tried to shoot him but there were no more bullets, so he jumped out the window. It's not a far fall, but he could have broken or sprained something in one of his legs. The two Sean's ran to the window, but Junior got there first. He looked down to see the killer sprint off into that alley and then saw his mother's body. Killer got away, the alley leads to a maze of streets and more alleyways. They got Lily and headed downstairs to wait for the cops."

Beckett's mind drifted off and her heart tightened. The poor boy had heard his mother's screams and found her body. It took her back to January 1999, when her mother was murdered. This was one of those cases she would not lose any amount of hope on. She always did her best, but cases with a mother and a child in the mix were different. They always somehow connected her mind to the murder of Johanna Beckett.

_That poor kid._

"Yoohoo! Beckett! Where'd you go?" Ryan said, his voice distant.

"Kate," Lanie called from a distant place. "Kate, honey, what's up?"

"Kate?" Castle reached for her hand, his light touch instantly brought her back to the real world.

"Um, so the son is giving a sketch. Anything else?" Kate said, slightly confused.

"Girl, he already explained everything else. Where did your mind go? Uh oh," Lanie said.

"What's uh oh?" Javier asked.

"Nothing. She's just kidding," Kate snapped.

"It's another one of those cases. The ones where she gets in over her head to figure it out as quickly as possible." Castle explained, knowingly.

"No! You guys are talking like you can read my mind! No, it's nothing. I'm just...tired." Kate retorted.

They all walked back outside. Castle and Beckett left the scene and got a ride back to the 12th Precinct with Ryan and Esposito, instead of getting a taxi.

"Shotgun! Aha! Too slow, Irish," Castle called as Esposito opened the driver's side door.

"Dammit!" Detective Ryan exclaimed.

"Actually, Castle, you don't get shotgun," Kate demanded, slapping her hand against the window, "I do."

"That's not fair! Beckett, I called it first!" Castle whined.

"I have more authority than you, writer boy."

"She's right, bro," Javier and Ryan said together.

"Dammit!"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry about the extremely late update! I had a little bit of writer's block. Plus, I'm writing a collaboration with D.B.R Hazelwoode. Writer's block is much worse when you have to write two stories. (check out the collab. when you get the time. it's called Ready To Go. it's on my account.) so yeah I hope this chapter isn't toooo bad. reviews are great, no matter what they say:)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>At the precinct the next day, Kate's mind was swimming as she hung up pictures and wrote down names on the murder board. What was going on with the mother? Why was the man trying to take Lily? Did Arianna have some kind of an affair? She wrote "Affair?" on the board with a green marker. She put arrows leading from the sketch of the killer to Arianna. She rewrote Ryan's notes about what the neighbors heard her yell.<p>

"_No, she's not your baby. Get away, she's not yours. No no no!"_

Castle strolled in to interrupt her thoughts and spew out his own theory. "I'm thinking she had an affair. She decided to break it off because she felt bad about cheating on her husband. Killer was mad. She had a feeling that she was pregnant, so she told the killer. Then the killer was really mad. So, he raged for over a year, and then finally snapped. He decided he wanted his child, and she wouldn't give her up easily. So he did what he did."

"That's all too simple, Castle. That's exactly how it would happen in a perfectly non-perfect world." Kate replied.

"Perfectly non-perfect world?"

"Well, in a perfect world, there would not be murder. Ever. We live in a non-perfect world already. If it was perfectly non-perfect, bad things would happen exactly like we think they do." Kate explained, confusing herself as well as Castle.

"I…uh..." he grunted. His face was contorted in utter confusion. He turned awkwardly and walked away.

_Good, now he's gone. I can't deal with his theories at the moment._

_That was odd. Usually, _I_ confuse _her_._

The day trudged on at a snail's pace, and not a single thing popped. There were no calls, no witnesses or informants that came down to the station, no nothing. As the day finally came to a close, the only thing that changed was the precinct; it was emptying slowly.

Kevin and Javier strolled out of the break room, ready to go, both with a soda Javier had just cheated out of the old machine. They were the last to leave besides Beckett. They looked at each other and then at the detective. She was distraught, and light circles had developed under her eyes.

"Beckett, go home. We'll pick it up first thing tomorrow morning. You really need the rest," Esposito said softly.

"Esposito, I just can't," she yawned.

Kevin placed his hand over the file her eyes were scanning, "Yes, you can. The sleep will do you good. Tired eyes are no use to anyone."

Usually she played the mature sibling, telling the two boy-like men to cut it out, whatever they were doing. Occasionally, Kevin or Javier would step up and act mature. This was one of those rare moments she loved.

"Yeah, yeah you're right," Beckett finally said as she started to gather her things.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Detectives," she called as the elevator doors closed. They both waved.

_God, I love those two._

The next day brought them much better result than the previous. An older couple came down to the station with information around 6:00 PM. The woman knew the details, but the husband was clueless.

Ryan stumbled into the room, "Hey, Beckett! Two neighbors have info. They didn't live on the Vic's floor, so we didn't question them yesterday. Their names are Audrey and Anthony Lorenz."

"Alright. I decided I want a security detail on the Zimmermans. If that killer wanted the baby, he might be back. Get on that," she ordered Kevin as she got up from her chair.

The neighbors weren't suspects, so the interrogation room was unnecessary. They sat in a small room across from Montgomery's office. When Beckett walked in, she saw the woman was crying. Her husband stood next to her, arms wrapped around her in comfort.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lorenz, I'm Detective Kate Beckett. This is Richard Castle, he's a writer, but also important to some cases. If you don't want him here, you can just say so.

"Please, call me Tony," the large man told Beckett in a thick Brooklyn accent as they shook hands.

"You may have a seat right there," she pointed to a sofa behind the couple and took her own facing them. Castle hesitated to sit beside her.

"H-he can s-s-stay," the woman said through her quiet sobs. Castle sat down.

"Mrs. Lorenz, did you know Mrs. Zimmerman well?" Kate asked after letting Joan settle down a bit.

"Tony and I moved in at the same time Arianna and Sean did. We struck up a conversation and instantly became friends. After that, she would visit two or three times a week. She was like a daughter to me, and I like a mother to her. I never had any children. Her mother died when she was young," Beckett winced.

"Would she tell you things that she wouldn't tell her husband?"

"That was the majority of our conversations when she would visit."

"Is there anything you talked about that might be significant in our investigation?"

"This is what I came down here to tell you. She was having an affair." Castle turned to Beckett, one eyebrow raised. She rolled her eyes at him.

"With who? Did she say?" Castle asked hurriedly.

"No. She came to visit one day well over a year ago. She was very flustered and looked like she had been crying. She told me she did a very bad thing and that I was the only person she could trust enough to tell. I thought she'd killed a person! She said she was having an affair, but the man was becoming aggressive. She was afraid that if she ended it, he would become extremely angry and violent," she paused to let out a strangled sob.

"Is there anything else?" Beckett asked softly.

"I tried to convince her to let the cops know, but she refused. She said she didn't want to complicate things. She thought Sean would end up finding out. I told her to think about it, because her safety was more important than Sean finding out."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, about a week after that, she came over crying. She said she was pregnant and was pretty sure it wasn't Sean's child. She was devastated. She told Sean, but not the other guy. When she started to show, she convinced him it was Sean's baby and that they couldn't see each other anymore. She was right; he did get angry, but not violent. He would send her threatening messages on her phone for the next few months. I told her to go the police, but she said it would quiet down soon. After that, she never said a word about it."

"Thank you, Mrs. Lorenz. This was a huge help to our investigation."

Castle waited until the Lorenz couple was in the elevator to rub his theory in Beckett's face.

"I knew it! I told you! Perfectly imperfect world my ass. You overanalyze everything. It doesn't always have to be complicated."

"You are right. I'm sorry I doubted you." They just stared into each other's eyes for a moment

Javier walked in. "Beck- oh am I interrupting?" His grin was sly.

"No," Kate snapped, "What were you going to say?"

"Hmph. We checked Arianna's cell phone, but all messages were erased. We're sending it down to the techies to retrieve anything and everything."

"Thank you, Detective."

"Well, I think it's time we wrapped up for the day. The rest is up to the tech nerds. Let's go to Remy's. My treat," Castle offered as the three detectives put on their coats. Kevin and Javier agreed, but Beckett declined.

"No thanks. I'm going out with Lanie tonight."

"Yeah, and I decided on Remy's earlier," Lanie said as she stepped out of the elevator.

"Won't you join us, doctor?"

"We would love to, Writerboy."

Montgomery poked his head out of the office. "Are you all heading out?"

"Yes, we are. Would you like to join us for great drinks and greasy burgers at Remy's, sir? My treat." Castle asked.

"I would love to. I'll get my coat." The Captain was in need of a good break.

Castle grabbed Kate's hand and pulled her towards the elevator. Javier wrapped his arms around Lanie and looked back at his partner. He was walking slowly and awkwardly behind the rest.

"I don't think Castle will mind if you call up Jenny, bro."

Castle spoke to Kevin from the elevator. "Ryan, you look far too lonely. Call up Honeymilk!"

"Are you sure?"

"The more the merrier!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is just a short little one to hold you over until I can situate the next chapter. I hope I filled it with enough banter and sass. Don't you just love sass and banter? I do! First review I get for this chapter gets a nice little shout out in the next chapter? (Do I sound desperate?) Err well, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Kate, plant your booty in the passenger's seat. When I get this engine running, you are going to spill every last detail about your night with Writer Boy," Lanie demanded as she walked around her car to the driver's side.<p>

Kate sat down and buckled in. Lanie got in the other side and started up the car. She followed the Captain in the direction of Remy's with Esposito close behind.

"What's to tell?" Kate responded, leaning her head against the headrest, "I went on a date with him. Big whoop."

"_Big whoop?_ I oughta whoop you in the face! I saw the way you two are looking at each other. It's different from the usual eyelash batting and lip biting. Come on, you're my girl. We tell each other everything."

"You're right," Kate sighed.

"As always. Now spill."

Kate recollected the events. She told her about dinner.

"_What a sweetie."_

She told her about dancing with him.

"_That man could charm an entire pool filled with snakes."_

She told her about the Lightsaber battle.

"_You two are such dorks. I swear…you could give the techies a run for their nerdy little money."_

"I think I'm in love with him, Lanie."

Lanie reached over and smacked Kate's knee. "I can't believe you call that a 'big whoop.' That's the cutest thing. You know Josh never would have danced with you like that. And he wouldn't even _think_ about any Star Wars crap. You and Rick belong together."

Kate let out a deep sigh, and then chuckled. Lanie was right, as always.

"You're the best, Lanie."

"Don't I know it?"

* * *

><p>"Alright, baby. Have fun. Oh, I'm sure everything and anything will look beautiful on you. Yes...yes...J-no...J-uh huh...I-yes...no...Jenny! Hun, I gotta go. Love you…Bye." Ryan let out a quiet groan.<p>

"What, bro?"

"Jenny can't come. She's...dress shopping. She's just going crazy over this wedding. Every last detail has to- ah I don't even care right now. I wanna go drown in Guinness." He pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the window.

"Not before we listen to a little story," Esposito said, nodding back at the silent passenger while still focusing on the road.

Ryan turned in his seat to face back at Rick. "Castle…Castle…Castle. You still have yet to inform us on your little evening with Detective Beckett," he scolded.

Castle had hitched a ride with Esposito and Ryan. They had only just buckled in their seat belts, yet he was already regretting his decision. He was in too good a mood to realize his decision was a bad one.

"Yeah, come on buddy," Esposito chimed in, "We're all bros here. Let's talk. Get it over with. We see how you look at her. Well, you end up staring at her at least twice a day, but this is different."

"So, what happened?"

_They're like high school girls. Drama, romance, and gossip. Oh my!_

"You two are just a two teenage girls at heart," they raised their eyebrows at him. He let out a groan. "I cooked her dinner. We drank a lot. We danced. We kissed. We had a Lightsaber fight," Castle divulged quickly.

Esposito snorted, "Lightsaber fight? Real romantic, bro,"

"We were slightly intoxicated and it was fun," he replied defensively.

"We should have a Lighsaber fight," Kevin stated quietly.

"That's what I said!"

"Castle, you and Beckett are perfect for each other," Esposito said seriously. "But we are gonna tease you guys for a long time," he added, smiling and bumping his fist with his partner's.

* * *

><p>The three cars pulled up in front of Remy's. As they all marched into the restaurant, a friendly noise of chatter and music reached their ears. They sat down at their table. The night continued with laughter, food, and a whole lot of beer. Ryan almost did drown himself in the Guinness he so desired, until Montgomery decided he was cut off. Castle gazed at Kate as she told a goofy story. He was glad the case wasn't as complicated as she thought. He didn't want her to work herself to death trying to figure it out. She was so stubborn sometimes.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: oh awkward...I haven't updated in almost a month. Sorry guys:/ Don't worry though, I have TWO chapters ready to be posted. This one and another to be posted tomorrow. It's getting sorta intense now. I'm straying from the Caskett-ness for a few chapters. Not sure why...just how my brain works. I hope you enjoy it anyway:) reviews?**

**oh right! i promised a shout out to the first review for chapter 5. that was castlebeckett siempre. thank you, **castlebeckett siempre**!**

* * *

><p>Castle held Kate's hand as led her to their waiting cab. She staggered on her high heels, but managed to get into the taxi. The two were sharing a cab, per Castle's request. He wanted to make sure she didn't fall while walking up the steps to her apartment. The amount of alcohol she had consumed at Remy's made her alarmingly unstable on her feet.<p>

"Watch your step, Kate."

"Cazzle," she slurred, "I can walk. I'm not a baby."

Kate told the driver her address and they rode in almost silence. Kate hiccuped a few times, burped twice, and giggled as Rick draped his arm around her. He was utterly amused by the drunken Kate Beckett. He'd seen this Kate twice in one week's time.

"Why did you drink so much tonight?"

"I dunno. I'm just in a good mood." She made a wide sweeping motion with her arm.

"Are you really? Why?"

The taxi pulled up to Beckett's apartment building and Castle helped her to the door.

"Come upstairs, Cazzle."

"Oh no. I-"

"Please?" She was begging, but her voice was soft.

Castle trudged down to the cab and paid the driver. He turned on his heels to face the large brick building. Spinning too fast, and being inhibited by alcohol, he stumbled into a fire hydrant. He regained his balance and rushed up the stairs clumsily towards the swaying, laughing woman he loved so dearly. She opened the door and led the way.

"I hope we're not havin' drinks. We both have had enough.

Kate looked at him through the corner of her eye and bit her lip with a coy smile. The look was flirtatious, seductive, and sly. She was plotting something and it sure as hell didn't involve a friendly game of Checkers. She did a 180 to face him. Castle's eyes grew wide as Kate threw open her apartment door and tugged on his waistband to pull him inside.

_She's worse than she was the other night._

"Kate...maybe we should...just sit down."

She lifted an eyebrow. "Okay."

They walked towards the couch while removing their jackets. Kate gave a Rick a hard shove in the chest and he fell back onto the firm couch. She slowly descended on top of him. He grabbed her waist and held her at bay for a moment. She cocked her head at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I'll be blunt: you're drunk. Well, maybe a bit past drunk. If you were sober, you would not be doing this," Castle explained.

"We were drunk at your house, and you let this happen."

"That was different. We sorta sobered up a bit."

He sat up and pulled her off of him. She sat down in the center of the couch with her arms crossed, and he sat beside her. He grabbed the television remote and wrapped an arm around her.

"Let's just relax and watch some TV. What do you wanna watch?" Rick asked.

"I dunno."

"I'll just turn it on and we'll watch whatever is already on."

"Fine." Beckett obviously didn't want to watch TV with Castle. She would much rather be doing other things with the handsome writer.

"The news. Yay..." Rick said in mock-excitement.

"Go to channel uh...179," she suggested. It was a chick flick. They both groaned, hoping for some action-packed thriller.

"Oh well! Looks like there's nothing on," Kate cried. She grabbed the remote and pressed the power button. "Let's do something else."

"Yes. Let's cuddle."

"Did you just say cuddle?" She snorted. "You're a dork."

He hugged her waist tighter and nuzzled his nose into her neck. He kissed her collarbone lightly. She sighed and snuggled up against his T-shirt clad chest. He smelled fantastic, like expensive cologne and fabric softener.

_With a hint of beer._ Kate closed her eyes and smiled to herself.

They sat in comfortable silence for a long time. The only noise was Rick's calming heartbeat in Kate's ears and the ticking of a clock on the wall. Eventually, Kate fell asleep in Rick's arms. He smiled when he heard her slow, steady breathing against his chest. Still holding Kate tight, he gently lowered them into a comfortable position. He soon fell asleep, too.

* * *

><p>Kate awoke the next morning to the delightful smell of bacon and eggs, and the not-so-delightful thumping in her head. She looked down at herself to see she was still wearing what she wore to work. She was also lying on her living room couch. Someone was humming a tune from the tiny kitchen and they rounded the corner. His hair was a mess, his shirt was wrinkled, but he still looked handsome.<p>

_Castle._

"Happy Saturday, sleeping beauty," he said.

She shook her head at his cheerfulness. "Morning. Is that bacon I smell?"

"Yes it is! Bacon and eggs for the lovely, hardworking, and hung over detective."

"What time is it? I must look like death right now," she sighed.

"Death has nothing on you," Rick joked, patting one unruly curl on the top of her head. Kate swatted his hand. "Eleven."

"How do you manage to look so adorable in the morning?" she asked.

"It's a gift," he paused. "You look perfect. How do you like your coffee?"

"Black...um one sugar...and two Advil, please" she groaned and rubbed her temples.

"Of course."

Kate walked into her kitchen and flopped down on the closest chair. Rick poured her coffee, added the sugar and handed the mug to her. She took a long sip and moaned. The warm beverage trickled down her throat and warmed her tired body. Castle scooped a pile of scrambled eggs onto a plate and stacked multiple pieces of bacon next to the eggs. He placed the two ibuprofen tablets on their own plate. He set the two plates in front of Kate.

"Thanks, Rick. You're the best."

Kate smiled at him as he fixed himself a plate. She rested her head against the wall and let out a noise like a groan, sigh, and scoff. Rick sat across from her and watched her warily. She was eating slowly and closed her eyes often. Hangovers got the best of her.

"If you want, you can just go back to bed," Rick suggested quietly as she washed down the Advil with a gulp of coffee.

"No, I'm fine. I just have to let the Advil work." They smiled at each other.

"We didn't..." Kate said after a while with a questioning look.

"No," Rick answered quietly. "We just slept on the couch."

"Thanks, Rick. I'm not myself when I drink."

"Is anyone ever themselves after a few?" He chuckled.

"Right." She smiled at him, and then it vanished. "I'm never drinking again. That's the most I've had in...I don't know. Next time we go out, cut me off after two."

"You got it." He reached across the table and patted her hand.

* * *

><p>At 1:00, Kate and Rick shared a long, sweet, goodbye kiss in her doorway. She watched him walk down the hallway towards the elevator. Rick turned back to wink at Beckett as the doors slid open. She smiled in response before shutting her door. It clicked shut and she knocked her forehead on it softly a few times. She then leaned her back against it and slid to the floor, biting her lip.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Oh hey check me out, two chapters two days in a row! _I must be butter, cause I'm on a roll!_ I usually have little or no idea where I'm going with a story, but I know exactly what I'm gonna do now! yayaya! So updates will be quicker. **

**enjoy and review! ciao bellas.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The precinct was bustling on Monday morning. They were about to find out if there were threatening messages on Arianna's phone. Detective Beckett threw open the double doors to the tech lab. She forced Castle to stay with Ryan and Esposito. She wanted to be the first to know the results, and she surely did not want Castle there breathing down her neck.<p>

"Now," she demanded without clarification.

"The...we...I...j-just have to...print it...Detective Beckett," stammered the "Head Nerd" Dr. Campbell. Ryan and Esposito liked to have their fun, calling the tech team geeks and nerds.

"H-here you go. I just-" He handed the papers to Beckett, slightly intimidated by her. She cut him off with a flick of her wrist and scanned the fresh ink quickly.

She allowed a small smile of content cross her lips. Joan Lorenz's story was confirmed –not that Beckett believed the innocent old woman would lie –the messages were sent. Beckett's smile faltered. She threw the papers at Dr. Campbell and they fluttered to the ground. She just glared as he scrambled to pick them up.

"This can't be true. There's a mistake. Check again!" She ordered.

"W-we already...checked it again. We double checked like Detective Esposito asked. Then, to make sure, I-I looked it over once more myself. This information is...correct. I'm s-sorry, Detective, but the number was a disposable. We can't track it."

Beckett stormed through the bullpen. She couldn't believe they had hit a dead end. Castle, Esposito, and Ryan stopped their celebratory game of paper football at her arrival. They automatically knew things were bad. Her face was grim, mouth was a thin line, and emerald eyes were ablaze.

"I guess we started victory games too early," Castle whispered to Ryan who shrugged.

"What's the news, Becks?" Ryan asked.

"Disposable. Can't track it. We're losing," she replied vaguely as she rubbed her forehead with the heels of her hands. Castle sat in his chair next to her desk.

"It's going to be okay, Beckett," he placed a hand on her shoulder. "We'll figure it out...somehow."

She sighed and slammed her hands on the top of her desk. "What if we can't? What if we just run into more and more dead ends?"

"We will. I know it. We have the best team in New York. Hell, I bet we have the best team on the East Coast."

Ryan and Esposito walked over, stood behind Castle's chair, and smiled at her. She looked from one face to another, a smile coming across her previously angered face. These were her boys. Kevin, Javier, and Castle. Right there in front of her, comforting and supporting her.

_We do have the best team._

"Best in America," she finally whispered and the three men cheered.

"Let's go pull up every file and folder we have on this case and dive in head first," Ryan said as he marched to his desk.

"Not yet, Detective," Montgomery cut in, walking quickly from his office. "That security detail on Zimmerman's place was removed by the State two hours ago. Someone tried to break in just now as I was speaking to Junior about it."

The four gathered their things before Montgomery finished. They rushed to the elevator.

_Just when we thought we had hit a wall. _Beckett thought.

The car containing three detectives and a writer screeched to a halt outside the large building. Ryan called for forces down the alley, just in case. Beckett yelled over her shoulder for Castle to _stay in the damn car_. He surprisingly obliged.

Ryan, Esposito, and Beckett just about flew up the stairs to the second level. The guns were drawn. Beckett and Ryan leaned on either side of the doorway, guns at eye level. Esposito stood in front of the open door, with his gun ready. He shouted into the room.

"NYPD!"

"It was him. He went out the window again," came a shaky voice from inside. The three rushed into the room to see Sean Jr. huddled in a corner with five-year-old Damian cowering and crying behind his legs.

"Ryan, window," Beckett ordered. Esposito knelt down beside Damian and spoke soft words of comfort to the terrified boy.

She placed a gentle hand on Sean's shoulder. He was a handsome boy, but looked aged well past 15. There was bright red spot on his cheekbone. The stress of his mother's death, the therapy, taking care of Lily, and now this occurrence had worn away his childish features. She saw the same fear and anguish in his pale green eyes she saw in her own after her mother's murder.

"Beckett! They got him!" Ryan called from the other side of the room.

"Good." She turned to Sean. "Sean, it's okay now. Sit on the couch until we can get CSU in here to do a once over. Then we'll take you down the 12th to explain what happened. Where's your father?"

"Work until 6. Me and Damian take the bus home from school every day." Kate asked for his phone number. She dialed and walked away to inform Mr. Zimmerman.

More officers and support came through the doorway at that moment. Castle and Montgomery followed slowly. The Captain's presence shocked everyone. He rarely ever came down to a crime scene unless it meant something to him.

"Sean, I had to come down here myself. I wanted to make sure you were okay. I'm glad you called," Montgomery said as he placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Thank you, sir," he responded slowly.

"I want you and Damian riding back to the 12th with me. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir," he whispered.

Damian slipped one tiny hand into his brother's and his other hand into Montgomery's larger hand. The Captain looked down at the round, tear-stained face and gave a tiny smile.

"Your dad will be here in half an hour," Beckett explained as she sat down on the chair opposite Sean and Damian.

Sean only nodded.

"What happened, Sean? Everything," Kate demanded in her softest voice. Sean held in his tears and explained.

"W-we came home...and I had a coffee for the cop who usually watches the building on Mondays. I w-was confused because he wasn't th-there. I thought maybe he was late, s-so I waited like twenty minutes. I called when he never showed up." He paused and sniffled.

"When I was talking to Captain Montgomery, someone kicked down the door. It was the same guy who...who...k-killed," he and Damian broke into sobs, "my mom." Beckett placed her arms around the boys' shoulders as they let out their emotions.

"We have him now. He won't touch either of you, Lily, your father, or anyone ever again." Sean slowed his sobs and looked up at Kate with bleary eyes.

"Thank you. Detective, he...he kept demanding we give him Lily. I tried to explain that she was at day care until 6, but he wouldn't listen. He-" his little brother interrupted him.

"I yelled at him. I told him Lily is my baby sister and he can't have her!"

"After he said that, the guy hit us both in the face with the gun. He put the gun against my face and backed us into a corner. He yelled at us until he heard sirens. He just went out the window like before. Why does he want Lily?"

"We don't know for sure, but we'll explain our theory when your dad gets here."

He nodded and stared at his hands.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: oh gosh...guys I haven't updated in a long time. I'm sorry *hangs head in embarrassment* but here we go! I'm gonna wrap the story up in the next chapter. But I might do a short chapter 10, as a gift for being so erratic with my updates.**

* * *

><p>"So...so she was..." Sean's voice trailed off and he carefully rocked the baby carrier next to him. Lily was fast asleep.<p>

"Quite possibly having an affair," Beckett finished for him. Sean gazed out the door and at his sons, who were taking turns playing with Detective Ryan's handcuffs.

"I can't... My Ari...my sweetheart. How could she have done this? I...I just...can't believe this." He ran his hands through his orange hair fervently.

"This man, Brian Kappa, was under the influence of an Amphetamine when he broke into your apartment."

"How can you tell?"

"He was acting strange, so we ran a few tests. The test result isn't back yet, but we're certain he was on some type of drug.

"Oh. So when will you question him?"

"As soon as he comes down from the high."

"How long will that take?"

"It could be twenty minutes, it could be three hours. It all depends on when he took it, but we don't know when that was. If he doesn't calm down in an hour, you and your sons can go home."

"I won't go until he's questioned and arrested."

"I completely understand, but I doubt your sons will want to stay for three hours." Beckett replied.

Sean paused. "Yeah. Right."

Sean gazed back out the doorway to look at his sons. His brow furrowed as he wondered how all this trauma would affect his sons. Junior is tough, strong willed, and unbreakable. He was holding up well, at least on the outside. Damian was a different story. He would wake up in the middle of the night, crying, sobbing, begging for his mom. A lump came to his throat and he fought back tears. He had to help them.

"Detective, I need to help Sean and Damian. I want them to get through this. I-"

"We can get you the number of a grief counselor."

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>"Boys! I'm in Int 1. Wanna watch?" Beckett called through the bullpen forty minutes later. Javier and Rick nodded, but Kevin declined.<p>

"I'll watch the kids," he said as he started to lead Sean and Damian to check out the second interrogation room.

"I want to see him," Sean stated and shrugged Kevin's hand off of his shoulder.

"Pardon?" His father faltered.

"I want to see the guy that killed mom. I want to watch Detective Beckett interrogate him." Everyone backed away and let them argue.

"No. You're too young."

"No I'm not! I'm fifteen and I'm not naive. She's my mother, I deserve to know everything," Sean's words cut through his father's heart like a switch blade.

"Sean...buddy..."

"Dad, please." Mr. Zimmerman sighed.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>Esposito, Castle, and both Sean's filed into the observation room. Beckett let the interrogation room door click shut and slammed a file onto the table. Both Sean and his son pressed their hands and noses against the two-way glass. Castle and the detective stood far behind them. A dirty man with crazy eyes and thinning brown hair was handcuffed to the table.<p>

"Brian Kappa, you know why you're under arrest, right?"

Brian looked down at his lap and then at Beckett. His eyes were shining with tears. He nodded once.

Beckett sat down opposite the killer and flipped open the folder. She read part of its contents.

"Wow, extensive criminal record. Three accounts of assault, attempted robbery, and, ouch...lots of drug-related crimes. Did Arianna know about this heinous side of her lover?"

"She didn't need to know that," he exclaimed, "It wasn't important. What was important was that she was pregnant with _my_ child," Sean inhaled loudly, "but refused to admit it."

"So that's why you killed her? Over the baby? A baby that is quite possibly _not yours_?"

"It is mine!"

"Well, _it_ is a girl, and _she_ has a name. I bet you don't even know her name." Beckett's voice was stern.

"No, I don't know the name. The bitch refused to let me see the baby! I knew she was mine, but she just wouldn't let me visit."

Beckett clicked her tongue. "You were on an Amphetamine when you broke into the Zimmerman apartment, correct?"

"Yes."

"And when you killed Arianna Zimmerman?"

A solo tear rolled down his cheek. As he spoke, more tears fell, "I was in love with her! I just wasn't in control of my body. I got so angry at her when I was on it. I knew it was wrong after I came down from the high."

"Yet you still took the Amphetamine again."

"Detective, you don't understand how good it feels to be on it. It's-"

"I'm not interested. You took it again and what? Did you get angry again?"

"I...yes. I just..." He couldn't quite get the words out.

"I think we're done here."

He bowed his head in defeat and whispered "I want to see my baby girl."

"This child could be yours or it could be Sean's. We can see if Sean will agree to do some kind of test."

"I…but…okay" he sputtered out, "but she's mine."

"Well," Beckett said as she picked up her case folder, "it doesn't matter whose baby it is right now. You're going to trial and then to prison."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: Oh fiddlesticks. This chapter is so laaate and so shorrrrt. I apologize. I'm making up for my horrible updating and posting tomorrow, too! I'll keep my word! Scouts honor:D**

* * *

><p>Two officers led Brian Kappa out of the precinct. The Zimmerman boys looked on as he lifted his left leg into the car. The cop slammed the door shut. They then sped off down the street. Kappa was headed to jail; justice was served. Sean Sr. led his sons back into the precinct. Castle stood aloof, watching and listening.<p>

"Thank you for your work, detectives," Sean said to Beckett, Ryan, and Esposito as they shook hands. Ryan and Esposito walked away to start on their paperwork.

"We're happy to bring justice to the innocent," Beckett replied.

"I just wish there wasn't any injustice," he sighed and went off to find Damian.

"I know," she said softly.

"Detective Beckett?" Sean Jr. had been sitting in Castle's special chair and had stood up to talk.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

Beckett gave him a small smile. "Just like I told your dad: 'We're happy to bring justice to the innocent.' And if you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here. Stop by anytime."

"Really?" Sean's green eyes brightened.

"Of course," Beckett walked over to her desk and sat down. Sean sat back down in Castle's chair.

"I would never have imagined a cop willingly talk to some kid."

"Sean, I know how you feel."

"You...you do?"

"My mother was taken from my family when I was nineteen. I was devastated, though I put on a brave face for my dad. It took years and years to move on, but I did. I want to help you move on, even if it takes years."

Sean's eyes grew wide as Beckett revealed her story. He couldn't find the right words to say. He finally just said "Thank you, Detective."

Sean Sr. reentered the room. "Ready to go, bud?"

"Yeah, Dad," he answered quietly. Beckett stood up and gave him a friendly hug.

* * *

><p>Castle emerged from the break room as soon as he heard the elevator doors close. He had a special cup of coffee to deliver to Kate. Her eyes had been concentrating on nothing in particular, and her stare was only broken when Rick placed the coffee on her desk.<p>

Kate smiled up at him in thanks. Castle reached over and cradled her hand in his own. He stared at her flawless face as she stared at their hands.

"Beckett." She grunted in response, but didn't look up.

"Kate, look at me." She did; they locked eyes.

"I'm so happy that my theory was wrong."

"Your theory was right..."

"No, my theory that this case was going to set you off. That you would almost kill yourself trying to solve it."

"Well, you can thank Kappa's stupidity and addiction."

He kissed her hand. "I overheard you talking to Junior. You're a magnificent woman, y'know that? Absolutely wonderful, my dear detective."

"You would do the same. If Alexis was hurting, you would want her to be comforted by someone."

"True. You're still pretty freakin' incredible."

"Castle..."

"I say we have another Lighsaber fight."

She grinned at him. "Just you and me, or everyone else?"

"Hmm...everyone. And let's invite Sean, too."

"Sounds good."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: The epilogue:D enjoy**

* * *

><p>The bullpen was vacant. The entire precinct had been emptied of all its workers. One dim light hung high in the precinct gym. A large blue mat covered the floor. Standing on that mat was a light-haired detective. He spun on the spot, looking for signs of a woman in heels, a buff man in a polo shirt, a man in a button-down, or a kid in a private school uniform.<p>

A noise came from behind him. The light barely lit up the large room. Kevin spun around to see a solo punching bag sway. In his hand, he held a Lightsaber. He pressed a button and the plastic shot out of the handle. He pressed another button and the plastic sword glowed bright green.

"Show your face, coward," Kevin snarled, using his most intimidating voice.

"I'm no coward," Esposito said as he stepped out of the shadows. He pressed the buttons on his Lightsaber. It glowed red.

"I'll take you down."

"I'm afraid you won't," Rick said as he emerged from the men's locker room, newly lit saber aloft.

"Two against one? Hardly a fair fight."

"Not too worry. We've got your back," Kate said as she and Sean Jr. appeared behind him.

"Time out!" Esposito called. "You got the kid, too? That's not cool."

"Oh, didn't we mention that? Sean came by today. He's the reason we enough Lightsabers," Kate explained, putting her arm around his shoulders.

"Hold on! Sorry I'm late guys," a sassy voice called from the hallway. Lanie swung the gym door open.

"Someone held me up. They told me to give Kate some news, but I think this is news we could all enjoy." Everyone turned off their Lightsabers and stared at her through her dramatic pause.

"Just tell us, Drama Queen," Kate said with a laugh.

"Kappa was completely wrong. It's not his baby."

Everyone let out small cheers and took turns hugging or shaking hands with Sean. Lanie then explained that the test results had been mailed to Sean Sr. He wouldn't have to worry anymore.

"I say we celebrate," Castle said.

"How?" Kate asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Lightsaber battle."

"My gosh, Castle, you are such a loser," she sighed.

"Where's my 'Star Wars' nerd sword thing?" Lanie asked.

"Lightsaber!" Castle corrected with a whine.

"Yeah, that."

"Here."

Sean walked to a corner and opened his book bag. He withdrew a Lightsaber and handed it over. Lanie turned it around and around in her hands, deciphering the contraption. Sean then explained how it works. As soon as Lanie was ready, they resumed their scene. It was now Lanie, Rick, and Javier against Kevin, Sean, and Beckett.

They proceeded to jump, roll, spin, and run around the room, waving the Lightsabers around. Their battle lasted for over an hour. They all agreed that winner got to pick the place to get ice cream. Kate's team won after an exasperated Lanie threw her hands into the air and shouted, "I surrender! I'm done!"

Kate let Sean decide the ice cream place. They called up Mr. Zimmerman and invited him along, too. They met at a place three blocks down from the precinct. They all ate and chatted cheerfully. Kate reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. She sent Rick a text.

_Wanna come over after this?_

**For a nice chat and a cup of tea?**

_I had something else in mind...but if you just want to chat..._

Castle's eyebrows shot up to his hair line.

**Actually, let's go with your plans.**

_But tea sounds really good now that you mention it..._

**Well, what were your original plans?**

_It certainly didn't involve tea. Actually...maybe iced tea_

**Iced tea?**

_I can show you a magic trick. I do this thing with ice cubes..._

**You tease.**

_My place...10:00_

**Okay.**


End file.
